My Best Friend Vampire
by Ly-Jane
Summary: The world is divided by six dimensions.One is the Human World,second is the Ware wolves forest,third is the Scubbi's nightmares,fourth is the Zombie city,fifth is the Ghost illusions.And last but not the least is the Vampire Land. I am Lucy Heartfilia a human who's forbidden to step outside this palace and to communicate to others is a best friend of a vampire named Gray Fullbuster
1. Prologue

**My Best Friend Vampire**

I am the daughter of the most wealthy family on Fiore. I am currently ten years old, but on those ten years of my life. I never saw the outside the world. I just saw them on pictures, and I felt like going there. But I know it would never happen. Since I would be forever trap on this palace. Until I die, it was sad but that is what fate gave me… well that's what I thought until I met someone….

* * *

I am the son of the Queen and King, who's a pure blood vampire. Along with my other siblings Zeref Fullbuster, Lyon Fullbuster, Ultear Fullbster and me… I am the most youngest for I am only a ten year old, while Lyon is a year older. Zeref and Ultear are two years older than Lyon.

Lyon is the prideful type and would never let anyone step on his so called dignity

Ultear is a very strict sister. But she really is nice if you get to know her more

Zeref, his the crybaby of our family. He cries at all the very little things. His kind a cute for a boy actually. Even my mom is treating him like girl

And lastly me… the youngest of all. Gray Fullbuster. My personality? I'm the one who's not letting anyone to order me around, I don't really care about our name. And most of all I hate this world…. Well that is how I see this place that is, before I met her on that palace that she's been locked up…

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia who passed away the time she gave birth to me.

Oh… I forgot, did I say that. There is a war between worlds? And creatures? Well if dont I would tell it now.

This world had been divided by six different sacred lands. First is the Human World. Second is the Ware wolves forest. Third is the Zombie city. Fourth is the Scubbi's Nightmares. Fifth is the Ghost illusions. And the last but not the least is the Vampire Land.

I am currently living on the Human world. All of this creatures are not allowed to see each other, except for when the time the war had begun. Yes a war is being held. It's been like this before I was born.

* * *

I live on the Vampire Land. But of course me for being me I always go to other places.

I already goes to the Scubbi's Nightmares. It was fun I also met some people there who's on the same age as me. There are Lissana and Mira who's a bit older and Elfman.

On the Ghost illusions, I also met someone. Actually I found out that people I mean ghost on that place, are not really bad. They actually love playing but on the other way. I met Juvia, she looks so pale actually.

On the Ware wolves forest I also met someone his name his Gajeel, and I told you he really is irritating.

And n the Zombie city. Well… actually I first thought that when you say Zombie it's about people who's already rotting away… eww… but I was wrong I guess. Cause I met someone and she just how my mom describe it, she look like a human girl. Her name is Cana, she looks like on the same age, and also she has red eyes that has black circle on it. And her skin is soooo white, yeah. And she like's eating meat .

And the one last place that I didn't get into is the Human World. I never thought that when go in there I would love to go back in there every time

I once again disobeyed my mom and dad. Well just like usual, since today I aim to go to the human World. So I flap my wings and go pass through the four other lands. And yes Human World is so far away. It was like all the mystical creatures are on the other side of this frigging world while they are on the other side. So it was actually so long before I got in there, it was actually already midnight. So no one would see me

"Wow… that palace sure is big," I said to myself as I saw a gigantic palace. Yes might be bigger than us

"Hmm… it's so big I wonder what could I get in there," I said and go to the window that I first see. I peek on it to see a very wonder full doll. Ok first of all I'm not a gay, it's just that the doll was really beautiful

It was sitting on that big colored pink bed. It might be has the same height as me, it has brown dull eyes. A hair that is colored blonde, that look so silky and smooth. His skin that is being bathed by the moonlight is colored porcelain. It was wearing a pink dress with white frills. Three buttons are on the chest part and two buttons on the sleeve part. But then I was shocked when it moved! Because of the shock I stumbled back and made a sound of a 'Thud'

"Is anybody there?" Her voice that is so small asked

I keep my mouth shut not wanting to get caught. I just wish that she won't go in here

"Hey.. if you're in there talk to me," She said

I was about to fly away when she said something that made me stop

"Can you please talk? And show up to me? I want to see somebody that is from the outside world," She said and I look back on the giant window to see it open and she is leaning on it

"Mr. can you stay a bit?"

* * *

**Whew…. Hey I sorry my other chapters on my other stories are kind of boring again… And this one to… but its only the prologue… So please review and tell me what you think about it. And also to say if is it good or not. **

**Review Please**


	2. nice meeting you see ya again

**My Best Friend Vampire**

"Mr. can you stay a bit?" She asked with such pleading in her eyes.

Gray was taken aback as he saw how those eyes shine along with the moon and stars in front of her. He could also see thoroughly his reflection through the orbs

"Mr?" She once again asked

"Uh.. can you please stop calling me that? Call me Gray," He said shyly. But then he once again dazed off seeing at how the young princess look like. Just like a fragile doll that could be broken at any second. The sadness through those shining eyes and her scent that is nice to smell…

"Mr…. your dazing out?" She asked worried as she came an another step closer to the young vampire prince. In panicked he shouted to her

"Please don't come near me!" He shouted as he back away forgetting about the fact that he had his wings closed.

At the same time both midnight and chocolate orbs stare at each other with such shocked and widen eyes. The blonde girl watched as how the vampire prince fall through the highest floor of the Heartfilia Castle. Their voices seems like it can't came out of their mouths. Their body is like been frozen in place and cannot move. Along with their brain that is like stop functioning. Both kids took a minute or so to progress each and everything that just happened. Even Gray who is a vampire forgot that he has wings and could fly away.

And then as everything came, and the blonde girl came back to her senses. She run towards the end of the balcony and shouted through the falling vampire prince. Reaching out her hand for him, like it could caught him back. The words is like cannot be formed. Tears started to blur her vision. And then as the young prince is about to fall off of the ground. A shout came out of the young princess mouth

"GRAY!" She shouted with such loud voice. The sleeping forest around the huge castle has been awakened. You could hear the noises of the birds made, their flapping wings as they fly away. And the echoing sound of the loud crash down of the young prince to the grassy ground

And then one by one without realizing, the young princess tears flow out. As she thought the young raven had died

On the other hand where Gray lies down. Nothing even a drop of a single blood seen. His heart Is beating and nothing change, he fall from the highest floor of the castle but nothing happened to the young princes body. A groan escaped his lips afterwards, as he stands up feeling how his body sting up from how high he had fall off. He look up seeing how high it is almost getting conscious from how can't he believe that his still alive, despite the fact that it is so high

"My body hurts," Is what the young vampire prince mumbled to his self

Then little drops of water fall from his face. He look up to saw an another droplet fall. He wiped it away and look if it's raining, only to find out that blonde girl is crying. Worry and panicked wash over him, forgetting that his body hurts and he just fall from the highest floor of the castle seconds ago. He spread his wings wide and flew up through the balcony of the Young human princess

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he sat down on the railings of the balcony

Lucy the blonde human princess look up ahead to see the boy that is on the same age as her, that just fall seconds ago sitting in front of her

"Eh?" She asked him or more of herself shocked as she saw the still alive young boy

"Why are you so shocked?" He asked also as confused as her and leaned down his face to hers

"Nothing! Nothing!" She said laughing while waving her two hands on the air. And also wipe the tears away. She want to ask him many things about how come his still alive. But maybe that could set aside

"Oh then… I need to go," He said and stands up

"Eh?! Wait!" She shouted as she reached him out. Not actually wanting him to leave

"What is it?" He asked

"Can you please come back again?" She asked

"Well… if that's the princess said," He said and smile at her. She beam a smile of joy to him and hug his causing for both of them to fall on the flat floor of the balcony

"Hey!" He shouted with a clear blush on his pale face

"Ehehe… Gray you're so cute~" She said and pinch his cheeks

Hey! Stop it," He shouted and watched as she let go of his sore cheeks

"Come back ok?" She asked once again

"Well, I won't ever come back if the girl that always going to welcome me is like you," He said harrumph

"EH?!" She shouted shock. Gray keep his angry face on and close eyes. He open a little one of his eyes only to see that the blonde has teary pleading eyes or more of a teary dog eyes

"E-eh?" He asked to his self

"Please come back here ok?" She asked pleadingly. He cant resist those puppy dog eyes

"O-ok.." He answered back and an another set of blush form on his face

"YAY!" She cheered in joy as she received the wanted answer from the raven

"Ok… but I really need to go now," He said and stands up

He stands up on the railing let his wings spread wide. His still not on the age of 18 so he still don't look like a true vampire when doing this.

"See ya," He said and fly away with the blonde waving to him

"Wait… he still didn't know my name," Lucy said to herself.

"Gray!" She shouted and the flying raven haired prince stops and look back at her

"Nice meeting you! My name is Lucy!" She shouted waving and smiling

"Nice meeting you too Lucy!" He shouted and then smile a gentle a smile as he fly away from the Human world. He cross the sea once again with a happy face, and cannot even wait for him to go back on that palace

**Bye bye for now guys.. ehehe…. Chapter 2 is quite boring…. Gomen ne? Bye for now… And sorry for lately I'm not replying to reviews I'm really are sorry… **

**Review please. And tell me what you think about the new chapter.**


	3. Mirror Flower

**My Best Friend Vampire**

"Gray let's go or we are going to be late," A boy with bluish silver hair said calling his little brother who is still dozing off in the couch of their living room.

"Gray!" Shouted the boy once again this time also shaking the raven's body that made him snap back to reality

"Oh.. what now Lyon?" Asked the raven with questioning tone yet annoyed too

"Don't 'What me Lyon' It's nearing eight o'clock and we are still in the house!" Shouted the elderly among the two which Gray didn't care a bit

"But I don't want to attend school today," Pouted Gray with childishness on his tone and also stubborn like, and a vein pop out from the elder's forehead

"You skip yesterday so no skipping today! We're going to fly!" He said dragging the smaller raven as he opened the glass double doors and his wings spread perfectly. His wings are bat like form that is color black with red mix on it

"Lyon! You stupid little slanty!" Shouted Gray trying to get off of his brother which didn't reply for he might say something more unexpectable

"You two sure are late," A girl that is a bit older than Lyon said with cross arms

"Well someone is being stubborn saying he don't want to go to school…" Lyon with sarcasm at each word while he stare at Gray and also the girl who welcome them

"Gray! Lyon! Ultear~" A boy who looks younger than them but is really the eldest among them all

"Opff…" the sound that emits from the boy's fall the three look as he slowly raised his head with teary eyes

"UWAHH!" he then burst to tears and the three sigh as they just help the boy to stand up or more of their brother

"Zeref it's ok.. don't cry anymore you're not even hurt," Ultear said as she dust off the dirt on Zeref's yellow colored shirt

"B-but… the flower…" He said as he point to a flower that is been crushed by his fall lately

"I would give you an another one if you don't cry," Lyon said but Zeref didn't stop as tears kept on flowing they out of his eyes

"Really… Zeref what's with the flower?" Asked Gray as he shove his hands on his short's pocket's while looking on the ruined flower and scattered petals of it

"It's for Gray to help him…" He said as he sniff and Gray looked at him with a raised brow

"Help me?" He asked as he point to his self

"Mmm…" He said smiling nodding then…

'_I know where you went last night… I thought of bringing a mirror flower so no one will caught you,'_ A telepathy from Zeref is connected to Gray which made the younger raven looked more to his eldest brother who still has an innocent smile

'_Sometimes Zeref… even if you look so innocent the truth is your much more evil than our mother plus Ultear-nee-san…'_ Sighed Gray while he shook his head and the eldest of the four suddenly giggled (Kind of girly?) which cause the two Ultear and Lyon to looked strange at their youngest and eldest siblings.

"Anyway my class is going to start if I won't hurry… that old hag would bug me again and again," Gray said as he spread his wings wide and flew away from the three

"Is it just me or… Gray really smelled like secrets and mystery?" Asked Lyon staring at their youngest

"I know what you mean but let's stop this smelling thingy… I feel like we are wolves and I don't want that," Ultear said pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust of wolves as she also leave towards the third building along with Zeref and Lyon went to the second building.

**Gray's Pov**

So readers if you want to ask where am I or what am I doing… simple I'm on the classroom not even bothering to listened to what that teacher is blabbering into… and I'm sitting looking over the window since I really choose the very back row beside the window. I watch the clear red sky and the clouds that has the mix of orange and yellow color. I wonder if Lucy's having fun right now?... well I wish night would come soon since I'm itching to go to the Human world… or Human Land whatever…

**Lucy's Pov**

"Achoo!" Lucy suddenly sneeze like a cat which cause her tutor to giggle at the cute sound of her sneeze

"Lucy-san sure sneeze like a cat," She said while she watch as how the blonde little girl wipe her nose also like a cat

"Really?" Asked Lucy with one eye brow raised

"But do you know they say when you are not really sick and you suddenly sneeze it means someonw is talking about you or thinking about you," the tutor said and Lucy took a minute or so and then she remember a boy with raven hair and midnight blue eyes with a joyful smile and a very cute blushing face.

"Oh.. then I guess he might be talking about me~" Lucy said with glee and the tutor nodded even though she don't know if who is the 'he' but for the blonde girl might be referring to her father at work

**Midnight… Gray's Pov**

It was some hours ago since Lyon leave my room and mother took a peek if I am sleeping. I looked at the old grandfather clock inside my bedroom, I saw at how it ticks and finally it rang a very piercing sound to my ears as the time midnight strikes once again… I looked over the door where in the down part I can see the off lights outside, so I jump out of my bed and put a pillow on the same size as me and covered it with a blanket. I went towards my closed window, seeing the red and black sky wants me to escape this place, I open wide the window as I felt how the freezing cold outside hit my skin… I didn't shiver instead I close my eyes as I let the cold wind pass by me, I step in the window sill and spread my wings but then I heard a click in my door which caused me to slowly turn my sight on that direction

The door creak silently as I only stared at it with open and trembling eyes… I know how much my father enough for me to get scared at him if ever he caught me going somewhere in the middle of the night…

And then a shadow entered and step out of the darks and there I saw…

"Zeref?" I asked as I felt I sighed in relief that only my big brother is the one that entered

"Gray… you should at least bit be careful and locked your bedroom door if you're going somewhere," He said as he closed the door behind him and smiled at his younger brother

"But how come you know that…" Gray trailed off as if asking a question if where is the last piece of the puzzle

"Yesterday you were missing for a whole day you know? You are lucky dad is not home and then midnight and pass midnight came but you didn't return I was worried so I waited you just came back the time the sky is starting to get orange so as for the time I estimated on how long you were gone I guess you went to the Human World," Zeref said and Gray only stare at him… His siblings really are something's

"So what now? You're going to tell me to dad and mom?" Asked Gray with his eyes somewhat glaring at the elder

"don't give me that look I'm here to help you," Said his brother as he took out his hand away from his back and showed the flower he crushed lately in the morning

"What's with the flower?" Asked Gray

"the mirror flower… It can copy you but the most limited time is when the petals wither… so you have a one and a half day for the mirror flower to be your dummy," Smiled Zeref and put the flower in front of Gray

"I believe this thing has pay back?" Asked Gray with a raised brow and the elder just smiled in reply

"Ok what is it?" Asked Gray with a smile and grab the flower

"It's not a really hard quest just be sure to show her to us Gray… but I'm not rushing you," He said and for Gray for the first time he see Zeref as his big bro and not his lil' bro this time

"Thank's Zeref it's a big help," And so Gray flew but stop in mid way and turn his back to the open window where his brother is staring at him

"How do you know I'm a meeting a 'her'?" Asked Gray

"Well it's the first time that a girl's scent rub into your clothing so much," Zeref said smiling which cause Gray to blush remembering the hugging time with Lucy as he just flew away hearing his brother chuckling as he closed the window

**Hah…. Didn't update for so many months but is it been months? But then again… I made it a plus four hundred words ehehe… I know little but then… I'm too tired sleeping…**

**Review please **


	4. CAUGHT!

**My Best Friend Vampire**

_Knock , Knock, Knock_

A knock caught the blonde little girl's attention away from the book she's reading. And from the radiating rays of moon light, the shadow that is formed is familiar to her. A smile crept its way to her fragile face, hoping out of her large bed, she open the giant glass window to meet once again her first ever friend

"Gray!" Beamed the little girl as she stare at the raven boy in front of her

"How's the day?" He asked entering the room and then notice some books on her bed, while Lucy walk towards a cabinet he decided to talk about his thinking

"Still not sleeping?" He asked, and to the information he gathered Human's need sleep, enough sleep to stay healthy and strong

"Well... I can't sleep, but promise I tried to!" She said with a pout while looking at him

"Oh... I get it, you're waiting for me aren't ya?" He asked with a smirk painted over his face

"No!..." She shouted then turn bright red as she hang her head low "Ok... you're right I'm waiting for you," She said and then Gray looked confused

"Why so? Don't you get tired at day? As far as I know human kids likes playing all day, so usually they are very tired when night comes, and they slept when eight or nine hits," He said while rubbing his chin, thinking what did he's mother told him

"I'm not playing... I don't know how to either," She said but a smile still on her face as she took a thick book out of her drawer

"How come? Then you're just laying around all day?" Asked Gray looking on the book she's holding only to see it's a book about the Earth Land

"I'm not allowed to play nor to lay around all day," She said and open the book and looked at Gray with a sheepish smile

"Umm... Gray are you going around Earthland? Did you see the other five dimensions?" Asked Lucy flipping through pages

"Yeah.. I already did, I actually make friends as I visited island to island," Gray said smiling recalling the times he went to those places. Suddenly Lucy stopped and her eyes shadowed

"Lucy? Is there something wrong?" Asked Gray worriedly

"ahaha... nothing, if you do then can you please tell me about the places you went into? Since I never step out the land of this palace... so..." She said as she looked at the pages, seeing the look of a school, parks, and such makes her a bit sad thinking she never did and never will be able to go to

"Sure... come on I'll tell you stories and just take it as a bed time story kay?" Asked Gray and flopped the both of them on the bed as she covered Lucy with her comforter

As the story begins Gray told Lucy about the knowledge he learnt from the other dimensions that just sometime ago, the mystical creatures vampires, ware wolves, ghost, zombie and scubbi's had a desicion of teaming up to fight against the humans. But some of the people of this five dimensions are not in to it, so sometimes when the creatures met they dwells into a fight. He also told her about what the other creature's looked like ad what most of them do. The attitude of the people he met, and other things, and without knowing Lucy is already asleep.

Gray then smile and was about to leave when he heard Lucy talk on her dream

"Gray don't leave me..." She mumbled and the super un-human hearing ability of Gray made him heard those words loud and clear

Looking at Lucy it makes him pitied him, he looked at the white mirror flower, its still not starting to wither, looking around he saw a flower vase with clean water. He put t in there to reserve the flower longer

Laying on the couch and sleeping with a smile on his face

"G-gray..." Lucy said shaking the raven lightly enough for him to wake up

"Mmm..." He groaned and yawn stretching his arms wide

"Oh... hey Lucy what's with the scared face, did you get a bad dream?" Asked Gray still a little drowsy that he didn't notice the banging door

"G-gray hide... my dad. My dad his..." And Lucy didn't need to finish her sentence as the voice of a man is the one who seems like continued it and proof her statement

"Lucy are you still asleep?" Asked the voice

"Aria looks like Lucy still asleep, please give me the master key," Ordered her ather. Both their eyes widen. Lucy hide Gray underneath her bed as she goes back on her bed, cover herself with her blanket and pretend to be asleep, and while every seconds pass she can't help but to let her heart pound louder and louder

"Lucy... are you really asleep?" Asked his dad who enter her bedroom

"Umm... dad ?" She asked as if her eyes are still blurry from sleep

"I just want to tell you something..." Her father said sitting on the edge of her bed, when he notice something... A pillow, and a blanket is on the couch... did someone slept in there?

"But before that... Lucy do you have a companion here inside of your room right now?" He asked with a sharp voice

**Yeah... I know long update... long story short... and what do you think will happen next? Ehehe... sorry for the cliff hang and for making all you guys to wait so long... **

**Anyway sorry for the grammar error and spellings**

**Also please leave a review, if you like it follow or favorites but all of this has an option ok or whatever**


End file.
